1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivelable article mover and more particularly pertains to a new swivelable roller conveyor apparatus for easily and conveniently moving articles from one point to another point and allowing the user to easily move around the conveyor apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a swivelable article mover is known in the prior art. More specifically, a swivelable article mover heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fufillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,051; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,210; U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,170; U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,804; U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,860; and U.S. Pat. No. D126,195.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new swivelable roller conveyor apparatus. The inventive device includes a support base having an upright tubular member, a torsion spring securely mounted about the tubular member near a top thereof, an elongate support member, a rack mounted upon the elongate support member and having a plurality of rollers spaced apart and laterally aligned in a single plane, a bearing securely mounted about the elongate support member, a bushing securely mounted about the elongate support member near a bottom thereof, and a flange member conventionally attached to the elongate support member which is pivotally extended in through a top of the tubular member.
In these respects, the swivelable roller conveyor apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and conveniently moving articles from one point to another point and allowing the user to easily move around the conveyor apparatus.